up_above_the_skyfandomcom-20200215-history
Above the Sky Wiki
Welcome to the Above the Sky Wiki In a futuristic world, a young girl is broken out of a hyper-galactic prison by a rebellion who are trying to protect the world from an evil queen from another planet. Characters Skylar Woods Charlotte Walker Lucas Hawthorne Jeremy Everhart Katherine Sinclair Samuel Walker Rose Jones Daniel Hinsdale Clara Brentwood Jackson Parker Alexander Belmont Ace Martinez Nathaniel Glass Bo Miller Saraphina Silver Other Characters Cyrus Lucinda Brentwood Maximus Walker Abigail Walker William Walker Mary Walker John Walker Reed Sinclair Melissa Everhart Scarlett Hawthorne Millicent Belmont Terrin Belmont Greta Jones Jack Parker Joseph Holloway Margret Woods Penelope Ronchester Vincent Ronchester Elias Belmont Augustus Walker Lara Places Ironbolt Security Prison The Rebel Base Serenity 8 Earth West Citadel Aestrodin Aestrodin Citadel The Alias Timeline Timeline Episodes Season 1 Pilot In a futuristic world, a young girl is broken out of a hyper-galactic prison by a rebellion who are trying to protect the world from an evil queen from another planet. Space Bar Hiding from the law and running out of gas, the crew lands in a space bar where they must earn the gas for the ship. Clara tries to come up with a plan on how to deal with Sam while he tries to find a way out. Chargoth Nation When the crew lands on Chargothia, they must find a way to escape with their lives. The Rebellion The crew heads to earth to meet up with the rebellion, but have to come face to face with big secrets hidden among them. Masquerade Charlie goes through a trial to show the rebels she can help them; The rebels head to a masquerade ball in an attempt to infiltrate the royal family. King of the Earth What’s left of the crew heads to the prince of the west to try and convince him to help them; Sam and Rose reunite with an old acquaintance. Stowaway The rebels journey through space is interrupted; Sam and Rose must deal with Saraphina’s unexpected return. Sabotage As the rebels continue through space, Clara makes a decision about the twins; Charlie starts acting weird. Aestrodin The group deals with a loss while they arrive at Aestrodin, only to have issues with the air; The royals prepare for a wedding, while Rose has to act. Royal Wedding What's left of the rebellion must act against Clara during the royal wedding in order to end this all their troubles good. Season 2 Back to Earth Charlie prepares for her coronation; Sky and Rose have doubts with dating princes; Luke deals with regrets; Charlie, Jem, and Sam go to earth. Species Human Aestro Zohathi Chargoth Gori Bespaliak Vulfut Relationships Romantic Charlotte and Lucas Skylar and Alexander Charlotte and Jackson Samuel and Rose Rose and Saraphina Charlotte and Nathaniel Skylar and Samuel Charlotte and Jeremy Ace and Katherine Clara and Penelope Charlotte and Bo Friendship Charlotte and Ace Charlotte and Daniel Charlotte and Skylar Charlotte and Katherine Charlotte and Alexander Charlotte and Rose Skylar and Jeremy Skylar and Lucas Skylar and Ace Skylar and Katherine Lucas and Ace Ace and Daniel Rose and Jackson Samuel and Jackson Family Charlotte and Samuel Daniel and Alexander Skylar and Daniel Katherine and Reed Lucas and Scarlett Jeremy and Melissa Clara and Lucy Clara and Mary Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse